The present invention relates to appliances for restricting human joint movement in general, and to devices for controlling movement of the wrist in particular.
Industrial and post-industrial economies have placed emphasis on the efficient performance of specialized tasks. In many fields, this specialization leads to the repetition of similar physical actions dozens or hundreds of times a day. These repeated small tasks can result in injuries which have been grouped together under the heading of Cumulative Repetitive Stress Syndromes (CRSS) or Repetitive Strain Injury (RSI). Particular maladies affecting the wrist include Carpal Tunnel Syndrome and tendinitis. One approach to lessening the pain associated with repetitive wrist movements is to restrain the wrist to prevent the motions which lead to discomfort.
Many wrist braces have been developed to address this need. Some designs are specially configured for the left or the right hand and come in a range of sizes. Where a wrist brace is custom built for a particular patient, the wide range of shapes and sizes is not a concern. However, where the brace is intended for retail sale, providing different braces for left and right wrists demands a doubling of the number of items which must be kept on hand by the retailer. The multiplicity of products, or stock keeping units, is increased proportionately when braces in small, medium, large, or other sizes are also required for each hand. U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,166 to Nelson discloses a wrist brace having a stretchable fabric base which encircles the wrist and is clasped in position by straps and hook and loop fasteners. This unit, although made in various sizes, may be worn on either the left or right hand.
A single wrist brace which is suitable for either hand and hands of various sizes, would greatly reduce the inventory required by a particular retailer and would permit other product options such as color to be manageable. In addition, a brace which would perform the necessary motion restricting function with minimal material and minimal discomfort to the wearer would lessen the reluctance of a repetitive strain injury sufferer to make use of the brace.